


Kyles Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Angry!Kyle, Brawling, Cartman Bashing, Cartman Being Himself, Deliberate Badfic, Domestic Violence, Farts, Hero!Stan, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Squick, boysex, grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is trapped in an abusive relationship and needs saving by Stan but one day he proves he can save himself. CARTMAN SUX PLZ R/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyles Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> CARTMAN SUX

Kyle was pissed. He'd been dating Cartman since they were 8 but they were 11 now and Cartman was still abusing him. At first he'd been mad, then he'd cried and taken it like a sobbing wimp praying for his supportive BFF Stan to save him. But one day Cartman farted on his favorite pillow and Kyle snapped.

"FUCK YOU FATASS FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FARTS!" he jumped at Cartman, who was reading porn and jacking off, and started hitting him. Cartman yelled out.

"AY GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU STUPID JEW!"

"DON'T BELITTLE MY PEOPLE YOU SHITHEAD!" Cartman started slapping back and then Kyle grabbed a lamp and smacked him on the head. Cartman retaliated by cracking a record over Kyles head and then hitting him with a plunger.

"EWWWW THATS COVERED IN SHIT" Kyle said gagging as he pushed the plunger at Cartmans face.

"AAAAAAH THAT HURTS STOP IT MEEEEEEEHM SAVE ME KAHLS BEING MEEN AGAIN" cartman wailed. Kyle got even madder and smacked him in the nads.

"MY NAME IS NOT KAHL! AND YOUR MOM IS TOO BUSY BEING A H0R!" he said. "AND YOU KILLED KENNY AGAIN YOU SHIT!"

"SO WHAT KENNY DIES ALL THE TIME?!" cartman yelled. Just then Stan rushed in hearing Kyle's screams for years he'd wanted to save him from Cartman's abuse but was too afraid and Wendy was in the way but Wendy was going out with Butters now. So he was free to sweep Kyle away and rescue him. But when he walked in he saw Kyle kicking ass and got aroused.

"Yeah do it Kyle kick his fat smelly ass!" Stan yelled.

"Stan!" Kyle smiled. "Wanna join in the fun?"

"Sure, dude!" Stan picked up a spatula and started smacking Cartman on the ass with it. Cartman was screaming and whining in pain now and begging for them to stop but they didn't until the fatass passed out from the pain. Stan farted on him, Kyle pissed on him and then they went back to Stan's house for hot underage sex.

the end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kyles Revenge - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243793) by Anonymous 




End file.
